Common Chimpanzee
Along with the pygmy chimp or bonobo (Pan paniscus), the common chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) is the closest living relative to humans and is estimated to share 98 percent of our genes. There are currently four recognized subspecies of chimpanzee. They all have the characteristic chimpanzee body shape with longer arms than legs, together with opposable thumbs and big toes. The bare skin on the face, ears, palms, and soles of the feet is pinkish to black, whilst the rest of the body is covered with brown to black hairs. Common chimpanzees have very expressive features with their bulging eyebrows and protrusive lips. The long arms and fingers and mobile shoulder joints allow chimps to move easily in the trees where they forage and rest. The majority of their locomotion however, takes place on the ground in the form of 'knuckle-walking. Male common chimpanzees stay in the same community for their entire life. Common chimpanzees are incredibly dexterous and use tools such as sticks and rocks to probe for ants and crack nuts. Roles * It played Han Solo in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played One of The Card Painters along with Dhole and Canada Goose) in Adeleine in Wonderland * It played Engineer in Team Fortress 2 (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Dweeb in We're Back! An African Animal's Story Gallery Chimpanzee-swinging-through-tree.jpg chimpanzee.jpg Chimpanzee_LG.jpg 800px-Pan troglodytes male.jpg Chimpanzee (Animals).jpg 87591016.jpg Cant-wait-to-be-queen_(83).png|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) PPG Chimps.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4508.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3758.jpg|Peter Pan (1953) madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4291.jpg|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) Sanctuary_of_Chimps.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Chimpanzee_Common (Blue Fang).jpg Simpsons Chimpanzees.png JEL Chimpanzees.png|Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) TrudyChimpanzee.jpg 1151676873_wildlifepark2_3.jpg HBO Animals Chimpanzee.png Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Monkey_with_Jars.png Cheebo.png Cats Don't Dance Chimpanzee.png|Cats Don't Dance (1997) IMG_7862.PNG King and the Mockingbird Chimpanzee.png IMG 8084.JPG IMG 9747.PNG IMG 8805.PNG IMG_3687.PNG IMG 0561.PNG chimpanzee-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Noah's Ark Zebra, Ostrich, Giraffe, Hippo, Elephant, and Flamingo.png|Superbook (1981) Francine_not_paying_Oliver_much_attention.png|Arthur (1996-2018) Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Mr. Nesmith the Chimpanzee.jpg Phil the Chimpanzee.jpg Stanley Chimp.png|Stanley (2001-2004) The Chimpanzee And the Bonobo Are From Africa As Well as the Gorilla and the Orangutan.png Chimps are happy with sandy.png Cat in the Hat Chimps.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.png|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) Common Chimpanzee.jpg Sesame Street Bornean Elephant,Common Chimpanzee and Vervet Monkey.png UTAUC Chimpanzee.png A3.png Star_meets_Common_Chimpanzee.png Mammals.jpg PPG_Movie_Chimp.jpg Chump.jpg Fantasia 2000 Chimpanzee.jpg Mary Poppins Returns Chimpanzee.png Noah's Ark The Chimpanzees.jpg Elephants and Chimps.jpg Chimps and Elephants.png Elephants Dolphins Whales Chimps Gorillas Orangutans Bonobos and Siamangs.jpg Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png Kappa Mikey Chimpanzee.png Books B8EC0909-E1BF-446F-9285-45AE410E9AB6.jpeg 3815E841-3F67-4F12-BDDF-B9F1929E3240.jpeg 59845E5C-2A08-4534-8822-1B21E881650F.jpeg 17C21DA4-8881-4C13-A9BA-A58D6279117D.jpeg E29ACD5F-6159-4ED6-BB4F-3F65ACD5DA5E.jpeg 683CC4BF-318C-4A1C-B746-5143CE9B10E6.jpeg 3B64137F-577B-4A5F-95AB-BA4355E7A57E.jpeg 2C5FCC17-58D5-4AE9-A687-E348B8EBA362.jpeg C3E6F076-8CE7-4D1A-987D-7EFD9C1DA977.jpeg 234FEE45-2E24-49BC-B03B-DC12552076C4.jpeg 5C75CF60-9D6E-4AE7-AF09-8D0D181863C5.jpeg 62BBA725-1F7A-4B0F-8B2A-4A1E0774F0EA.jpeg F95609F5-D71C-4977-AB59-27BF13D830B5.jpeg A99637C0-46B0-4189-ACAE-612892BEF5B5.jpeg 6A542916-D479-44EF-96B8-3DA68F0D27BF.jpeg 04FBC1C6-38EB-4559-9820-37B4D3E56DA4.jpeg B2D6B991-4AA3-4231-9771-7C79653A7784.jpeg 37E50D96-79D1-45AA-BE2C-D8BB3E4A4659.jpeg AB3CFB3A-CAED-40E3-B828-6795867C20D7.jpeg 2A8FD3D7-FFDE-477F-8C2C-FA050D0CB14D.jpeg 5E667BA7-D33E-482A-9D52-5154F8D08C6B.jpeg 0E764A7D-CA14-4CA3-A579-E86885EB6D13.jpeg 168106E8-7543-4534-BEDB-F251C4C613BA.jpeg F25FF715-E086-47D7-8DEF-5298A0227513.jpeg 13106956-F4B6-44BC-9AD3-41033EE9E0DB.jpeg 318115FE-9808-4B1A-80E9-AB26C344AB24.jpeg AA02DB17-2FD0-4CBF-A00D-6D476D75CA0E.jpeg 5052D62F-E4D4-4127-82FB-2B18CAF704B8.jpeg 8927E228-DB57-44E5-95EF-36F9A86A8909.jpeg 71B3C942-799E-4623-A2F8-EE7FEBEBB368.jpeg 8D254C19-2748-412B-8362-BE3C6B2CE18C.jpeg 85AA69A6-4F80-4ED8-B5BE-404C51935227.jpeg See Also * Bonobo Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Primates Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Rise of the Planet of the Apes Animals Category:Babe Animals Category:Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:The Jungle King Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Osmosis Jones Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:The Emoji Movie Animals Category:Tokyo Jungle Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Zeus and Roxanne Animals Category:The King and the Mockingbird Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:War for the Planet of the Apes Animals Category:Father of the Pride Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Chattanooga Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Honolulu Zoo Animals Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Racing Stripes Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Buddy (1997) Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:All Hail King Julien Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:OK K.O.: Let's be Heroes! Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Pat & Mat Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:The Iron Giant Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Elephant Tales Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Fighters (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Roar (1981) Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:Deadly Predators Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:MAD Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Dragon Ball GT Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals